NECESIDAD Rivetra Week 2017
by Miss Writer 04
Summary: Eran pocas veces que podían estar de una manera tan íntima. Obviamente no les molestaba para nada, a ninguno de los dos. "Petra..." "Últimamente ha mencionado mucho mi nombre..." "Quiero verla. Quiero verla y escucharla..." Rivetra Week, día cuatro


**OHAYO!**

 **He surgido de las tinieblas!**

 **Bueno después de mucho tiempo de desaparecida vengo con una pequeña colaboración para la Rivetra Week 2017 :) me hubiera gustado dar una aportación todos los días pero no tuve tiempo**

 **Este one-shot además va en dedicación al grupo de Facebook Rivetra Fans. Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Sin más preámbulos disfruten la lectura ;)**

 **NECESIDAD**

El día estaba silencioso, más de lo normal. El clima era interesante, el sol se encontraba en su más grande apogeo, sin embargo no hacía mucho calor. Una taza de té negro sería lo mejor en ese momento, pero el jodido ingrediente principal para la bebida era muy cara, ni de chiste se encontraba entre los suministros que mandaban cada semana. Tenía que conformarse con uno más simple y barato. El papeleo que faltaba de revisar se encontraba en su escritorio, pero había algo que le impedía concentrarse.

–Capitán–aquella amable voz que el azabache reconocía en inmediatamente lo hizo salir de su trance. A pesar que tardó en voltearla a ver, la joven pelinaranja esperaba pacientemente enfrente del escritorio.

–No escuche cuando llegaste Petra.

–Lamento si lo interrumpí en su trabajo.

–No importa. No estoy tan concentrado que digamos–respondió tranquilamente–¿Crees que podrías hacer algo de té?

–… Podría… pero tal vez debería tener cuidado con la cantidad que toma al día–respondió Petra, señalando una taza que estaba en el escritorio–cualquier cosa es mala en exceso.

Cierto. Además la taza todavía tenía una buena cantidad de líquido. Ni siquiera se acordaba–Tomaré en cuenta la opinión, gracias…–Levi intentó regresar a su trabajo, pero era imposible. Casi ni comprendía lo que estaba leyendo–No tiene caso, necesito un descanso–se levantó del escritorio, pasando por un lado de este y parando unos segundos a lado de Petra–acompáñame.

La chica se puso por un lado de el azabache al salir de la oficina, caminando uno a lado del otro en el pasillo. Eran pocas veces que podían estar de una manera tan íntima. Obviamente no les molestaba para nada, a ninguno de los dos.

–¿Donde se encuentran Auruo, Erd y Gunther? No los he visto en todo el día.

–Están con las tareas de limpieza… no crea que estoy de holgazana, simplemente ya terminé mi parte–comentó rápidamente Petra, algo apenada. Aunque no lo mostraba, a Levi le dio gracia su comportamiento.

–¿Viniste por alguna razón a la oficina?

–Quería saber si se le ofrecía algo, o si necesitaba que hiciera algo más.

–Ya veo–hubo silencio por unos minutos. Levi abrió la puerta principal, dejando pasar primero a Petra. El día soleado que había hacía un rato se estaba comenzando a nublar rápidamente.

–Al parecer lloverá en un rato–comentó la pelinaranja, mirando hacia el cielo con sus ojos castaños.

–Así parece… Petra, habla sobre algo.

–¿Yo?–volteó a mirar a Levi con algo de duda y sorpresa–¿De qué le gustaría hablar?

–Cualquier cosa, no importa. Tu voz me relaja.

La pelinaranja se sonrojó visiblemente, tratando de evitar que el la viera de esa forma. Era imposible , incluso sus orejas se habían puesto rojizas.

–Bueno… tal vez le parezca algo infantil, pero últimamente he estado pensando en mi padre.

–¿Porque sería infantil?

–… Supongo que es un tema que no le pueda interesar mucho–Levi supo que se refería a su propia situación familiar. Después de todo su Escuadrón ya sabían sobre su pasado.

–Tu familia es importante Petra. Tal vez no lo entienda en mi perspectiva, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la tuya.

–Supongo… que es verdad–Petra se mostró bastante apenada al respecto.

–¿Y porque pensaste en tu padre?

–Hace unos días me mando una carta… y aún no le he contestado. Me ha contado sobre lo que ha hecho últimamente, y me preguntó como he estado yo.

–¿Hay alguna razón por la que no le has respondido?

–… No precisamente. Simplemente no me he sentido con muchos ánimos de escribir.

–Petra, procura responderle antes de alguna otra expedición. Nunca sabemos si regresaremos o no…

El comentario había sido bastante directo, pero era la verdad–Lo sé… es bastante complicado ¿sabe? Una parte de mi no quiere que esas sean las últimas palabras que mi padre pudiera tener de mí. Me gustaría… al menos escuchar su voz. Si tan solo existiera algún medio que no fueran solo las cartas…

El día se había vuelto algo grisáceo. Comenzaban a sonar leves truenos a lo lejos, indicando que en unos momentos más llovería. A pesar de todo, ninguno se movió de su lugar.

–No existe nada así Petra, quien sabe si pudiera haber algo así en el futuro. A menos que lo puedas ver antes de una expedición, lo único que podrás ofrecerle son aquellas palabras que escribas en las cartas. Por esa razón procura que también sean agradables al oído, aunque tengas que mentir…

–En realidad… ese no es el objetivo. Realmente he estado bien estos últimos meses. Es solo que…

La lluvia comenzó de una manera muy suave. Las gotas caían en los uniformes de ambos, sin inmutarse de sus lugares. El viento esta vez se hizo presente, haciendo que el corto cabello de Petra se meciera.

–Petra…

–Me gustaría hablarle a mi padre de usted Capitán…–respondió finalmente, volviendo a tener un momento de silencio. Levi se sentía extraño, no le molestaba el silencio, pero al mismo tiempo lo inquietaba. Necesitaba escucharla. Necesitaba escuchar más su voz.

–Petra…

–Últimamente ha mencionado mucho mi nombre–se comenzaba a escuchar algo lejana debido a los truenos y la caída más rápida del agua. Esta vez la inquietud del pelinegro se hizo presente. A pesar que sus facciones no se veían tan cambiadas de como siempre, se notaba que algo era diferente. Alargó su mano hacia la de Petra, quien no se movía ni un solo centímetro. Ambos estaban mojados por la lluvia, pero no importaba. Nada importaba en ese momento, necesitaba escucharla más.

–Petra…

–Capitán–la voz de Petra apenas se escuchaba en medio de la lluvia. Su mano finalmente se acercó a la de Levi, la cual acarició tranquilamente con su pulgar–Tomar mucho té lo matará…

–Petra…

–¡Capitán! ¡Capitán donde está!

–Por favor, es momento de parar…

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, al compás de los truenos. Un par de pies salieron corriendo hacia la dirección de ambos, salpicando más el agua.

–¡Capitán, lo he estado buscando por varios minutos!–una mano se depositó bruscamente en el hombro del pelinegro, acompañado de una la exclamación preocupada de una voz masculina–¿Cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?

–… ¿Qué?

–Por favor entremos, incluso alguien tan fuerte como usted puede resfriarse–la mano lo hizo mirar hacia unos ojos aqua que lo miraban con preocupación. La mirada preocupante de Eren, ahora empapado en medio de la lluvia. Su mano se dirigió al hombro del pelinegro, quien no hizo tanto esfuerzo en seguirle el paso hacia adentro de aquel sitio.

–Eren, espera–finalmente habló Levi, al ver que el castaño cerraba la puerta atrás de ellos. El más joven lo volteó a ver terminada su tarea–abre la puerta.

–… ¿Como?

–¿Estas sordo? Ábrela de nuevo.

–La lluvia está muy fuerte, no se lo recomendaría…

–Petra esta afuera mocoso, no podrá entrar si cerraste la puerta–dijo con un tono más fuerte, provocando eco en medio de ese gran espacio. Eren se quedó sin habla, un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Esto ya había sucedido más de una vez en las últimas dos semanas. Y aún así, cada vez que el Capitán lo hacía, seguía siendo perturbador. Perturbador y triste a la vez.

–Capitán… Petra ya no está… con nosotros…–Levi se quedó en silencio, sentando en una de los bancos silenciosamente. Eren buscaba las palabras correctas para que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte.

–Tampoco… tampoco está Erd, ni Gunther… ni Auruo…–Levi seguía en silencio, pero su puño se apretaba cada vez más.

–No es cierto, están haciendo sus tareas de limpieza…

–Capitán…

–Abre la puerta Eren…

–… No, lo siento…

–Te ordeno que abras la jodida puerta mocoso–Levi se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa, exaltando a Eren. Se movió hacia la puerta, por lo que el menor se puso en frente de ella–muévete o te daré una paliza que nunca olvidarás.

–Hágalo entonces. Entiéndalo por favor, nadie se quedó afuera.

–Petra…

–¡Petra ya no está Capitán! ¡Está muerta!

–Cállate…

–¡Murió con los demás del Escuadrón! ¡Con Erd, Gunther y Auruo!

–Cállate–la voz de Levi se hizo más potente.

–¡Murieron en la última expedición! ¡Hace dos semanas!

–¡Cállate!–finalmente explotó, su puño se impactó ruidosamente en la puerta, dejándolos nuevamente con el sonido de la lluvia de afuera como el único acompañamiento.

Eren agachó levemente la cabeza. El Escuadrón Especial de la Legión del Reconocimiento, liderado por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había muerto en manos de la titán Femenina. Los cuerpos habían tenido que ser dejados por la repentina estampida de titanes que se habían encontrado en el camino de vuelta.

Desde entonces, Levi se había comportado de una manera inquietante y preocupante. Se encerraba en su oficina por muchas horas en el día, tomaba demasiado té, más de lo que antes lo hacía, y más de una vez Eren lo había visto caminando y hablando solo, repitiendo el nombre de Petra una y otra vez. De su Escuadrón fallecido, era el que más mencionaba entre sus murmullos. Hanji de seguro iría al día siguiente, definitivamente ya era momento de informarle al respecto.

–Lo lamento…–comentó en lo bajo, casi más para si mismo–en serio lo lamento… se que parte de esto es mi culpa… por la decisión que tome aquel día…

La respiración de Levi se había ido tranquilizando poco a poco. Al escuchar las palabras de Eren simplemente chasqueó la lengua, quitando finalmente su puño de la puerta, la cual tenía unos visibles rastros de sangre, donde se habían estampado sus dedos.

–Prepara té, y cuando lo tengas llévalo a mi oficina… es una orden–comentó el pelinegro, encaminándose con cierta pesadez al pasillo. Eren estaba seguro que había algo relacionado con el té que tomaba. No quería hacerlo, no quería llevárselo. Sin embargo tenía que obedecer, después de todo solo era un subordinado.

Después de un rato, con una taza de humeante té se encaminó a la oficina de Levi. Al llegar tocó la puerta, y al oír la aprobación, entró. El azabache, ya cambiado con ropa seca, se encontraba checando unos papeles, con dos velas y una taza por un lado.

–Llévate esa taza, esta vacía.

–Si Capitán…–mientras dejaba la taza llena y se disponía a agarrar la otra, notó un color extraño en el piso. En la alfombra se encontraba una mancha, y al parecer no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que se había hecho.

–Lo limpiaré en un momento, puedes retirarte. Ve a cambiarte la ropa mojada.

Por unos momentos se quedó estático, para después simplemente afirmar con la cabeza, encaminarse a la puerta y cerrarla detrás de el. Viéndose finalmente solo, el azabache volvió a dejar los papeles por un lado, para abrir uno de sus cajones, dejando ver una pequeña caja, de la cual sacó uno de los tantos sobres de polvo blanco que se encontraban dentro. Lo abrió con cierta desesperación, para esparcirlo en el té, y darle un sorbo, aún caliente.

Aquel día, prácticamente había ignorado al padre de Petra. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, quería arrancarse la orejas para no poder escuchar sus palabras, las cuales fueron una vía para conocer las últimas palabras que la pelinaranja le había dedicado a su progenitor.

Por alguna forma, había terminado encontrándose con un hombre que vendía aquellos sobres. "Su más grande deseo se hará realidad" le había dicho "Disuélvalo en una bebida, y verá los resultados casi de inmediato".

No sabía ni siquiera porque le había creído, pero había funcionado. Sin embargo el efecto no duraba por mucho tiempo. Y al ver que había funcionado la primera vez, ya no podía parar. Su más grande deseo se había vuelto realidad después de un corto tiempo de haberlo comenzado a tener.

" _Quiero verla. Quiero verla y escucharla de nuevo"_

–Capitán…

Nuevamente, la amable voz de Petra se hizo presente en medio de su oficina, y el sonido de la lluvia de afuera.

 **Y aquí termina este one-shot!**

 **Lamento que haya sido triste u-u pero siendo el día dedicado al tema de Drogas se me vino esta idea a la cabeza casi al instante. Curiosamente mientras lo escribía y escuchaba música, Call your name se reprodujo. Coincidencia? No lo creo.**

 **Regreso entonces a mi madriguera (?) a trabajar en mis historias. Si, suena increíble pero aún trabajo en mis fics pendientes. Lo he dicho varias veces y lo vuelvo a decir: no importa el tiempo que me tarde, no pienso dejar ninguna historia pendiente.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y los invito a dejar un review si les gusto n-n**

 **Espero poder publicar pronto**

 **SAYONARA!**

 **Miss Writer 04**


End file.
